liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Nazi
The Nazis, a.k.a. members of the National Socialist German Workers' Party, were a Fascist political movement that seized power in Germany in the early 1930s and established their leader, Adolf Hitler, as dictator. As was true of its Italian ideological model, Fascism in Germany was nationalist, miltiarist, anti-intellectual and contemptuous of parliamentary politics, with economic policies impossible to pin down the location of on the political spectrum, and blatant social ultraconservatism. However it was also totlitarian, more racist, anti-semitic, mysogynist, and homophobic than Italian Fascism. Despite the way many modern Conservatives misrepresent things, Nazism was neither anti-religious nor pro-organized labor. History Nazis got into power in 1933 and kept power until Germany lost World War II (not only at the hands of the Americans by the way, the Russians were the first ones into Berlin, the Americans played little part in the taking of Germany). Nazis managed to get elected into power through tricking the German public into believing that Jews were the cause of all the problems that developed after WWI and through 'removing' anyone who stood in their way. Later in the Second World War sane people could see that Germany was losing. Even saner Nazis could see the Germans were losing. Hitler couldn't bring himself to surrender. He preferred it if more and more of his beloved German Aryans were being killed as the war carried on. In the end Hitler chickened out and killed himself. See Hitler and pretend patriotism. , the leader of the Nazi party of Germany]] Why Germans became Nazis In Germany during the 1930s many were Poor Unemployed and desperate. There was not even enough to eat. Many of the unemployed couldn’t feed themselves or their families. Others feared starvation would happen to them if they lost their jobs or when their savings ran out. The need for basic food, i.e. Bread was so urgent for so many that the Nazi party’s anthem and the second National Anthem of Nazi Germany included the line, ”Der Tag für Freiheit und für Brot bricht an!“(The day arises for freedom and for bread.) The Nazis also pretended people would get freedom and once the true nature of Nazi Tyranny and Totalitarianism became clear it was hard to do anything about it. Hitler offered what he pretended was a solution. At first under the Nazis there was more work and more to eat for those Germans who were considered Aryan. Later in the Second World War the horrors for Germans and others were far worse than what happened during the Great depression of the 1930s. Under Social Democratic systems poor people are better looked after. For example, there is Universal Health Care and unemployment benefit. Therefore, poor people are less likely to choose extremist parties and vote for extremists or fight for extremists. A Social democratic Welfare state helps protect Democracy. National "Socialist" Party The socialist in the party's name is used by many modern day rightists too deny the fact Nazis were a right wing party (despite the fact they have arrested, tortured and executed any liberal, social democrat, communist, Union organizer, or socialist they could get their hands on). It's all a bit confusing, and has a lot to do with the eventual leader of the NAZI Party, Adolph Hitler. After WWI, corporal Hitler was assigned to infiltrate a political organization headquartered in Munich called the German Workers Party. The German Workers Party would eventually become the NAZI Party, and the infiltrator Hitler would become it's leader. No doubt, there were socialist elements within the early NAZI party, especially within the SA (the original paramilitary organization of the Nazi's) and some of Hitler's writing and speeches from early on can be interpreted as somewhat Socialist, especially when he was writing or speaking to the SA, but who knows if he ever believed that or was just acting as an agent provocateur. It's sort of tough to figure out, because Hitler was obviously willing to be deceptive. Hitler eventually stopped being an infiltrating agent, took over the party, and led it until his death. The NAZI Party kept their name, but once in power, they brutally murdered the leadership of the SA, and the only thing Socialist they seem to have kept was their name. The Nazi's did nothing which would characterize a Socialist organization while in power, and were in fact totally intolerant of all left wing ideologies and left wing politicians. When we say intolerant, we mean intolerant. They sought them out and killed them whenever they had the chance. According to that logic, we could assume the Liberal Democratic Party of Russia (a far right ultra nationalist party) is liberal or the Democratic People's Republic of Korea is democratic just because of their name. We hope it's pretty obvious to you by now that Adolph Hitler and the NAZI Party were a far right, ultraconservative political movement. All of this begs the question, if someone claims Adolph Hitler and Nazism are left, just how far on the right are they, and why would you even consider believing them? Queer as Volk? Pseudo historian and holocaust revisionist and right wing Jesus freak, Scott Lively, has authored a book called The Pink Swastika that claims the Nazi movement was started in a gay bar in Munich, that Hitler was gay and that the idea of gays being persecuted in the concentration camps is a myth by gay activists to create sympathy for them, this is similar to other types of Holocaust denial. Needless to say, every single claim in this book has been debunked by every real historian who took any interest. Groups The Nazis Targeted *Jews *Homosexuals *Poles (particularly among Slavs, because Poland was a symbol of democracy) *French people (Latin Europeans) *Gypsies *The mentally or physically disabled *Communists *Socialists *Labor Leaders *Jehovah's Witnesses *Freemasons *Soviet POWs *Prostitutes *Beggars *"Unemployable" *Liberals *Slavs *Religious leaders that opposed Nazis *Non-Japanese Asians *Africans *Diplomats from the Allied powers *Anarchists *Spanish Civil War refugees *Alcoholics *Pacifists *Drug addicts *Draft dodgers *Women's rights activists *Germans who lived abroad *Italians (after Italy surrendered to the Allies) *Esperantists *Resistance fighters *Mestizos *Transgenders *Intellectuals See also *Nazism *Nazism and homosexuality Modern Nazi trash *Neo-Nazi *White and Strom *Ann Coulter *Matt Hale References External links (The website below gives the anti-Nazi message.) *We must not be quiet in the face of evil. Evil thrives in silence category:Politics and Government category:Nazis Category:History Category:Evil Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Racism Category:People Who Suck Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Threats to Democracy Category:Anti-Civil Rights